I Won't Say I'm In Love
by ea.gamerkat
Summary: At a sleep over the Avatar girls try to convince Katara what she's feeling is...love? Any Katara pairing you choose as it's left open :D All the sentences the characters say are from the Disney song 'I won't say I'm in love', hence the title.


Katara flopped heavily down on the king sized bed, her curly brown hair flowing around her face "If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won _that_."

He voice was muffled, her head buried deep into the red pillow. A childish laugh came from behind her. Toph, a young blind earth-bender, was currently sitting on a bed identical to that of which Katara was sulking on currently, laughing quietly. Ty Lee, sitting up on a mound of pillows, was a bubbly teenager wearing a pink flowing dress with the red fire nation symbol just above her heart, was brushing Toph's short black hair, trying to ignore the laughter from the short thirteen year old, her trademark grin just that little bit wider.

Suki was lying flat on her stomach applying her Kyoshi Warrior makeup on the silent, almost bored looking Mai. Suki had short brown hair; it was tied back with her green ribbon, her face covered in a green face mask. Mai was painting her nails in a bored stupor; wooden pots surrounded her with crushed berries and various other things that Suki was using to paint her face in an illustrative design.

Katara rolled over, sitting up she flicked her hair out of her face with one sweep of her arm, allowing the others to see her scowl, minus Toph who knew her old friend well enough to guess her current expression. "No man is worth the…aggravation." She sighed, while the others nodded sympathetically, except, of course, Toph who was still trying hard not to laugh. "That's ancient history, been there, done that."

Toph could no longer stay silent; she tried but failed "Who'd ya think you're kidding." She asked pulling her head away from Ty Lee and her wooden comb "He's the Earth and heaven to you." Her voice rising, Ty Lee grabbed her, in an effort to quiet her, again pulling her back for the hair brushing torture.

"Try to keep it hidden." Mai advised, quickly quieted by Suki who was trying to paint red berries onto her thin lips. Rolling her eyes Mai pouted, allowing Suki to apply the lipstick once more

Ty Lee spoke up in her usual happy voice "Honey, we can see right through you." She said her grin growing softer almost sympathetic, people thought that because Ty Lee was pretty and not as clever as Azula nor as brooding as Mai, her naivety had been a sign to people that she must be stupid but she was just smarter in different things, like make-up and boys. And of course in avoiding subjects.

"Girl, you can't conceal it." Suki spoke for the first time since Katara had stormed into the room. "We know how you feel." She said, referring to the fact that she was also dating a boy that was nearly a man. Sokka, Katara's brother had wooed Suki on his journey with the Avatar. Katara had also been on the journey and knew how much Sokka had missed Suki when he as away from her; she also knew that he had dressed up in a Kyoshi dress and full makeup, this fact was what had convinced Mai to wear it.

Toph grinned, her smile almost predatory "And who you're thinking of.

"No chance, no way!" Katara tried to deny, standing up and pulling her hair up into a complicated bun, her neck bare of her mother's necklace (now sitting on her bed so that she wouldn't ruin the blue fabric, it was the only thing she had left of her mother, since she died in a Fire nation Raid.) Now thanks to the Avatar and many others the world was at peace but it seamed Katara would get no peace from her friends. Who where now all grinning at her. "I won't say it. No. No!" she flatly refused trying to avoid their gazes as she moved over to the face paints.

"You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it." Toph grinned faking a swoon onto Ty Lee's crossed legs, giggling Ty Lee pretended to sigh. Katara sat down on the wooden floor next to Mai, her hand reaching for a wooden pot.

"It's too cliché!" She said angrily swiping Suki's face with white charcoal, "I won't say I'm in love!" They were still watching her as is she had more to say, so she continued. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson." She added quietly, a painful memory of Jet flashing across her mind, he was dead now, one of the casualties in the war. She had never and would never forget him. Ever. "It feels so good when you start out."

She let the brush drop to the floor as she put her hands up to her hair, gripping it with tight fists, "My head is screaming get a grip, girl," She brought her hands down to cover her eyes "Unless you're dying to cry your heart out."

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling." Ty Lee clipped Toph's hair back with a clip, a pin in her mouth.

"Baby, we're not buying." Suki said, her hand reaching up to grab the brush Katara was using on her, "Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling!"

"Face it like a grown-up." Mai added, free from Suki's makeup now brushing her hair out. Katara stuck her tongue out at Mai, of course _Mai_ would say that.

"When you going to own up, that you got it bad!" Toph asked exasperated, throwing up her hands. Ty Lee began to braid her hair as she watched in amusement, genuine affection for her friends showing on her face.

"No chance, no way!" Katara crossed her arms "I won't say it. No. No!" She said but she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face when she thought of him.

"Give up, give in. Check the grin you're in love!" Suki continued for Toph, her own smile growing softer.

"This scene won't play," Katara stood up and started to her cabinet by her bed. Her hair swaying behind her, she grabbed her hair comb and started to braid it. "I won't say I'm in love." She sat on the floor, burying her head in her hands.

"You're doin flips read our lips!" Toph jumped of the bed, landing neatly on her feet, her hair swung around her in plaits. She sat in front of Katara, lifting her head up. "You're in love." Her voice was soft but firm, she knew Katara and knew that she would keep denying it. Her love for him.

"You're way off base, I won't say it!" Katara pulled her head out of Toph's grasp, pushing herself of the ground. "Get off my case!" She nearly shouted before continuing quietly "I won't say it."

"Girl, don't be proud" Suki looked up from Mai, her eyebrows in a slight frown.

"It's O.K. you're in love." Suki smiled at her, giving her a small wink.

Katara stormed out of the room, banging her head on the door. _Idiots. _Why didn't they understand that she didn't…couldn't love him. She turned around, hearing soft footsteps. She felt her heart beat against her ribcage, she froze. But all he did was give her a small smile, a slight wave and headed into his room. "Oh." She rubbed her hand across her face, staring after him. "At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

How did you like it? ALL the words are from the Disney song I Won't Say I'm in Love. I just put it into paragraphs. The person they're talking about can be anyone... Aang, Zuko...anyone :D that's why I like it! Review if you want! Thanks for reading! I spent ages on it so please review!


End file.
